


RAT LE BLACK

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Graffiti, Poetry, Street Rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod





	RAT LE BLACK

On after another the shadows move out into the night,  
Polished rods filled to the brim with oil light, eyes glazed with adrenaline  
The cans hiss with joy, their claws caked with mud as to not leave scratch marks  
The moon smiles at them with his contradicting grimace with this darkness  
The canvases are clear and pure white… too bright  
They would seem like a tree in the middle of an orchid field

But one shadow is waning willingly stepping into the light  
This shadow is in fact The Rat Le Black

With casual ease he signs the open canvas as other watch on   
Some in terror others in anticipation for what is to come  
He finishes his work his clawed hands drenched in ebony spit  
The wall marked with words of dead and gone  
Just as the sun comes to chase them away the clouds all gasp and look the rat’s way

On after another the shadows move out into the night,  
Parchments clear of aborted markings, eyes glazed with adrenaline  
The crowds hiss with joy, their claws their fur caked in ink as to mirror silhouettes  
Seeing the waiting waning seas he sprawls forth and brings with him his name.


End file.
